Ai wa shinjiteru
by BunnySmallLady
Summary: Is she the moon princess! This is her new mission... She " will feign" to be Serenity and she will go in the dark kingdom... 1 SEASON THE BEGINNING ... BEFORE SERENITY APPEAR...


Ai Wo shinjiteru "credere nell'amore"

"Un buon inizio"

"Che bella giornata, non poteva essere migliore! Mi sono svegliato presto, fatto colazione, sono arrivata a scuola in tempo, ho preso 75 al compito di inglese, tutto su Ami-chan, nessuna punizione, nessun battaglie per una settimana e ora vado dritto, dritto da Motoki "Usagi pensò allegramente, canticchiando mentre si dirigeva al Crow.

Ciao Toki-chan. Come stai? .

Ciao Usagi-chan, sto bene grazie e tu? .

Molto bene.

Quale dovrebbe questo tuo stato d'animo così brillante? .

Diciamo che la giornata è iniziata bene.

Hey Odango - Otama! Perché sei qui così presto, mi aspettavo che saresti in carcere! O non ditemi che avete cacciato di sbarazzarsi di voi?! Mi è stato detto dalla voce del suo acerrimo nemico.

"Qualsiasi cosa tu dici questa giornata è stata perfetta".

Ehi tu Mamoru - baka che punta il dito verso di lui Per vostra informazione, questa giornata è stata perfetta fino a quando è apparso Baka dei miei stivali.

Lasciate Odango, non caldo così tanto! Se si continua a contorcere il viso come quella rovina il tuo bel viso disse con la sua solita arroganza.

"Ugly pallone gonfiato che non è niente, Baka, rovina della mia esistenza ... attendere ... Cervello chiamato Usagi, riavvolgere il nastro ... In questo modo ti rovinerai il tuo bel viso. Mi ha fatto un complimento o ' re prendendo gioco di me? ".

Vedere l'espressione di interruttore Usagi dalla rabbia alla confusione era divertente da Mamoru.

Erano entrati nel loro mondo.

Interrompere. Interrompere. Riavvolgere il nastro. Mi hai fatto un complimento?! lei era confusa.

"Una sola parola: Esilarante" pensò.

Le prese il mento e sollevò il viso fino agli occhi.

I loro occhi si incontrarono, come magneti.

Sai Odango è divertente il modo in cui si può passare da uno stato all'altro in meno di cinque minuti ... Sei teso! Non ti preoccupare non ho intenzione di baciarti, tu non sei il mio tipo di ragazza che disse con voce rauca, e poi allontanarsi da lei.

In quel momento cambiato Usagi cinquanta sfumature di rosso, rossastro prendendo una sempre più intensa.

Mamoru - baka! Tu ... Tu sei la mia disgrazia. Come ti permetti razza finta di scimmia da circo.

Nel frattempo, mentre i due sono stati coinvolti nella loro discussione e le urla della sua eco in tutta la stanza, un ragazzo è entrato in sala giochi.

Un alto, leggermente inferiori rispetto Mamoru, occhi marroni con un colore marrone nocciola. Si avvicinò ai due senza di loro avrebbero capito.

Ci dispiace Tsukino-san. Posso avere una parola con lei?

Tornando al mondo reale, Usagi si voltò verso il ragazzo.

Oh, stai Leon ... Quante volte devo dirti che mi è possibile chiamare Usagi prima di farlo!? Ha detto, sorridendo.

Oh yeah destra Usagi ha detto, ridendo nervosamente, una cosa che Mamoru ha dato molti problemi, ma era davvero quello di irritare lui?

Vorrei chiederti qualcosa qui.

Qui mi chiedevo iniziato spostando lo sguardo verso Mamoru, che stava fissando come un lupo cercando di proteggere ciò che è suo. Qui mi chiedevo se vuoi uscire con me? Chiese infine.

«Vai con lei? Uscire con lei?" Pensò Mamoru.

Non che non si può! Improvvisamente ha detto senza rendersi conto che aveva espresso i suoi pensieri ad alta voce.

Usagi lo guardò sorpreso.

E pregate perché non io? .

"Perché? Perché aveva detto ad alta voce? No, la domanda è: perché ha detto una cosa del genere e perché a pensare insieme a quel ragazzo lo irritavano?" .

Perché ... Perché dovrei voler salvare questo povero ragazzo le torture a venire fuori con un disattento come si poteva ucciderlo per errore. Con la tua grazia lo può inviare in ospedale e con la follia del manicomio. Nessuno sano di mente potrebbe pensare di uscire con una mina vagante, incurante, petulante lamentoso bambina. Sarebbe una perdita di tempo! Disse cercando di porre rimedio e trovare una buona scusa, ma aveva solo complicato la cosa che ti fa arrabbiare, aveva esagerato e si era reso conto troppo tardi, quando le parole erano già fuori dalla sua bocca.

Era arrabbiata ... No, non era il dolore di rabbia quello che ha letto nei suoi occhi azzurri.

Quegli stessi occhi che ora erano più lucidi del solito, offuscata dalle lacrime.

Ha sempre scherzato con lei, ma non aveva mai visto quello sguardo così vacuo e pieno di dolore e di male e, come se gli faceva male!

Léon che aveva assistito a tutta la scena, non resistito, si voltò di scatto a Darien e lo colpì in faccia.

Continua ...

Ciao a tutti coloro che stanno leggendo questo proprio ora, so di non essere un xP top

Io sono italiano, quindi non sono molto bravo in inglese questo è solo un esperimento, per favore non mi ha colpito: P ...

Grazie per la lettura, baci baci baci.

A presto Bunny 3


End file.
